The present invention relates generally to a linear guide brake device, and more particularly to a linear guide brake device which is highly reliable and rapidly responsive to an emergency power interruption.
The linear guides are broadly applied to various production means, such as machine tools, work stations, conveying facilities, etc. The linear guides are mainly intended for use in a slide seat which is provided with a power source. The slide seat is used to mount thereon an operation platform or equipment, which is made to slide linearly along the linear guides by means of the power of the slide seat. The interior of the main body of the slide seat is generally devoid of a braking mechanism. In the event of an emergency power interruption, the slide seat in motion is incapable of stopping at once due to its motion inertia. As a result, the operation platform mounted on the slide seat is vulnerable to damage which is caused by the impact. In light of the modern machine tools capable of advancing at a high speed, they are incapable of coming to an abrupt halt in the event of a power outage, thereby resulting in a collision incident in which the workpiece and the tools are damaged. Such collision incident of the slide seat is also hazardous to the machine operator. It is therefore readily apparent that the slide seat must be provided with a means to enable the slide seat in motion to come to an instant stop in case of a power interruption.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a braking device of the linear guides. The linear guide is provided with a braking slide seat which is slidable and provided therein with a braking rod perpendicular to the guide.
The braking rod is provided at the rear end with a disk spring serving to urge the braking rod such that the front end of the braking rod makes contact with the guide so as to bring about a braking effect. The braking rod is provided in the mid-segment with an insertion slot having a tapered bevel. A piston rod is driven by a power source to enter the insertion slot such that the piston rod urges the tapered bevel of the insertion slot, so as to enable the braking rod to retreat to become separated from the guide. Under the circumstance of a normal operation, the piston rod keeps urging the braking rod so as to keep the braking device inactive, thereby enabling the braking slide seat to slide linearly on the guide. In case of a power interruption, the piston rod is no longer provided with the power and is therefore incapable of urging the braking rod. In the meantime, the spring force of the disk spring of the rear end of the braking rod forces the braking rod to move out to affect an instant braking action. The braking force of the braking rod has a large load, a high degree of reliability, and a rapid response. The present invention is therefore capable of averting the collision incident of the operation platform which is mounted on the slide seat.